


Of Course You Should Be Afraid of the Dark

by dearmrsawyer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-18
Updated: 2011-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearmrsawyer/pseuds/dearmrsawyer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wee!chesters. Sammy's always been afraid of the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Course You Should Be Afraid of the Dark

The tree branches thrashed against his bedroom window and little Sammy Winchester pulled his bed covers higher; he didn’t like the dark. 

Glancing at his bedside table, Sam eyed the .45 his father had given him as a precaution, only seconds before saying, “Don’t be so soft, soldier up!”

Sam didn’t say anything in return and acted as if the shotgun had satisfied his fears; it hadn’t in fact done anything of the sort and Sam was left with the same feeling he always had at night. 

His eyes scanned the room but stopped on the door. His eyes created the illusion of shadows forming outside his doorway in the hall and Sam squeezed his eyes shut, too scared to open them incase there was something there. Finally settling on a tight squint, Sam thought of something he knew would work; he just had to get there. 

Sam looked around as he sat up slowly, concluding that there was nothing waiting to pounce on him, signalled from his movements. He counted slowly to 3 in his head… extending it to 5… then 10; he really didn’t want to get up.

Snapping to it, Sam approached the 10th second and threw off his blanket, dashing out of his room so quickly that he barely touched the floor. 

Through some very quick thinking Sam continued to the top of the hall where he came to an abrupt stop outside another room.

Doubt suddenly clouded his mind; this was a bad idea. Turning around, Sam faced the door on the other side of the hall directly opposite the one he had initially been heading for. 

Pushing the door as slowly as he could so it wouldn’t squeak, Sam peaked inside the room. He stepped inside, feeling what he was sure was his imaginary breeze in the hallway disappear as his eyes fell upon a large bed to the side of the room. Creeping towards it, Sam laid one hand on the blanket and pulled it back slowly. 

There was stirring and a 13 year old Dean Winchester lifted his drowsy head to stare at his 2 brothers standing by his bed.

“Mmmmmmwhatsit?” he slurred as he rubbed his eyes and managed to focus on his one brother. 

“Can I… sleep with you?” Sam asked, looking at his brother with desperation. More because he couldn’t be bothered to fight the situation than anything else, Dean nodded roughly and moved over alittle, planting his head back in the pillow.

Sam let out a small smile and climbed in, pulling this blanket up to his neck; he was suddenly not so bothered by the windy racket outside.

Dean had the pillow, but Sam was fine with that; he was simple happy to be here.

“Hey Dean?” he piped up cautiously.

“Mmmm?”

“… Don’t tell Dad.”


End file.
